All Hallows Ed
All Hallows Ed is a fan-comic made by 8ClockworkPurple8, loccated in DeviantART. It's a crossover between Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy and I Luv Halloween. The comic is 58 pages long. Summery When the Eds cooked up on what is suppose to be "the Best Halloween Ever", fate said otherwise by doing the unthinkable: having Eddy move outta Peach Creek. Although it seems like the end of the plan (and of the Eds) Eddy finds a way back home; and to "The Best Halloween Ever". Unfortunately, being "the New Guy" doesn't excuse him from the traditions in his new home; and when he cost one house for four trick-or-treaters, chaos and madness ensures (quite literal in fact). Story The story starts with Eddy moving to Turgid Meadows, missing Ed and Double D and upset on moving, he shows didstain on his new home. Eddy ajusts so-so to his school, only to be overjoyed finding a map to Peeck Creek on the computer. Meanwhile in Peach Creek, Ed and Double D desided to commence with a plan on Halloween the Eds were originally about to do as a way to "honur Eddy". Back at Turgid Medows, Eddy asembles a costume and waits for sunset on Halloween to go Trick-orTreating and to run off to Peach Creak. While trick-or-treating, a boy known as Mr.Kitty gets supisious of Eddy, claiming to be a halloween poatcher, especially after Pig-Pig (one of Mr.Kitty's friends) has a feeling of being followed. Finch (another one of Mr.Kitty's friends and leader of the crew), got annoied with him and gives him a chance to prove his statment true, by watching Eddy trick-or-treat a house. Affter trick-or-treating the same house Eddy had, the gang perseads to hunt him down due to getting pennies. Devil Lad (part of Finch's crew) joins the hunt after Eddy (accidentally) stole a candy bar from him. Meanwile, Spike (Mr.Kitty's brother) and Mush (Finch's dog with half of his head missing) escape Turgid Meadows (which is overrun with werewolves) and a werewolf, who hunts them down through the story. At the Trailer-Park, Moochie (Finch's sister) get's captured by the Kankers and about to kiss Eddy (who got captured as well), untill Eddy finally snaps and kills Lee and Marie in a psycotic rage. May, the surviving Kanker, ecapes with Moochie and leaves her with Spike and leaves for help. At Nazz's Halloween party (where the plan's taking place) the Eds reuntie and commence with the plan. Rolf and Kevin leave the party to investigate the noises comming from Rolf's farm. They get scared of a demon cat (actually Mr. Kitty), and run out. Mr.Kitty and the rest of the gang proceed to the party to hunt down Eddy. They find him and the rest of the Eds and started to interigate and treaten them after learning about the candy (the main goal of the plan). Eddy reluntentally agrees and proceeds with the plan. They all abush the kids, ran to Nazz's house, and lock/bearacaded the door. Nazz then gets mad and verbally attacks Izzy (her cousin who is in cuhoots with the Eds), claiming it was all her fault while Izzy was feeling ill for some resion. Nazz then notice this then tells the kids to hurry before it's too late. Then a werewolf (the same one that was following Spike) attacked them, which leads the kids to break into the house for saftey. During the attack, the Eds and Finch's crew end up almost distroing the house looking for the candy. They get kicked out by Nazz before the werewolf tried to crall into the window. Finch says calmly that he'll have to kill Eddy for the whole thing, which Eddy agrees without knowing that he ment it litaruy. Ed (unkownally) saves Eddy by draging him back to Nazz's house to see the werewolf (which was gone upstairs to hunt the remaning kids). While looking for the werewolf, Ed knocks a painting down which shows a door which Pig Pig fell into. Eddy was soon dropped in there as well (followed by the others soon after), which led into a room full of candy. Finch was sent out to give Izzy her share. After finding Izzy in a room where the werewolf is terring up Kevin, they soon started talking and the next thing after, Finch started to have a breakdown from the "eternal damnation", which Izzy had to snap him back to reality. After getting her share, Izzy then warns Finch to leave before her dad (which turns out to be the werewolf) notices. Finch then leaves to get his share from Devil Lad, who teases Finch about his crush on Izzy (although he claims it to be a joke). As the crew leaves, Finch sees Izzy waving on the roof with her dad. The comic end with the wole gang (minus Izzy) go Trick or Treating. Charatures *'Eddy', the leader of the Eds. He moves into Turgid Meadows reluntentally cause of his dad's job. He was the original man behind the plan for taking Nazz's huge statch of candy. He becomes mentally ill during the middle of the story and kills Lee and Marie in the prosses. His costume is the Mad Hatter. *'Ed', the lovable oaf. He was the most broken-hearted during the move. He was also the one who thought for the plan to continue to honur Eddy. His costume consist of being "dead from the neck up". *'Edd/Double D', the brains of the group. He was the one who confort Ed during the party Kevin threw to celebrate Eddy's move. He was also the one who helped the plan continue despicte Eddy being gone temperary. His costume is Albert Einstein. *'Finch', the leader of his gang. He and his friends hunt Eddy down cause they got pennies at a house. He then interigates and partisipates with the Eds when he found out about the candy.He had a nervos breakdown and developed a crush on Izzy. He wears a skull mask. *'Devil Lad', the mysterios kid. He was knocked down and his candy bar was accidentally stolen by Eddy.He joined Finch and the others to hunt Eddy down. He wears a devil mask. *'Mr. Kitty', the perv. He was first to suspect Eddy on many things, mainly a Halloween Poacher. He mannaged to scare Kevin and Rolf by being mistaken as Baztion (a demon cat). As part of interigation, he sung (badly). His costume is a orange cat. *'Pig Pig', the kid similler to Ed. In the begining of the comic, he had a feeling of being followed which led Mr.Kitty's paranoia. He also developed a bond with Rolf's pigs later on in the story. During interigation, he tells the pigs to sing. He wears a paper-mache pig's head. *'Moochie', Finch's sister. She's a psychopathic girl (evendence in the begining for giving Finch a mulliated hamster and for stabing Marie in the eye) who develops a crush on Eddy for brutally murdeing the two Kankers. Her costume is a clown. *'Spike', Mr. Kitty's brother. He's very attached to Mush (Finch's undead dog). He also the one who took Moochie to saftey when Eddy snapped. He wears a captain's hat. *'Nazz', the popular girl. She's the one who party was the main climax of the story. She was also the one who reluncently invited Izzy to the party (unknowinly part of Eddy's plan). Her costume is a witch. *'Izzy', Nazz's cousin. She's one of kids at Nazz's party (although it's part of Eddy's plan). When thing's started to go wrong, Nazz blame Izzy for the whole thing, while Izzy felt sick. It was found out by Finch that she is a werewolf. Her costume is also a witch. *'Kevin', the jock. In the begining, he throws a party to celebrate Eddy moving and torments Ed. Later, he helps Rolf with the investigation of his farm. His costume is the devil. *'Rolf', the foriner. He and Kevin left the party to investigate the noises in the farm. He also got scared out by Mr. Kitty. His costume is a superhero. *'The Kanker Sisters', May, Lee, and Marie. They captured Moochie and were planning to torture her till May wanted to keep her. When Lee was about to kiss Eddy, he snaped and killed her and Marie. May saved Moochie from the massacure and left her with Spike. They're the only ones with no costumes. Trivia *It's not known to the author if this will be the oneshot or if's the start of a series. *Nazz behaves in a crazy mannor and belittles Izzy due to her fear of friends ending up dead because of her. *It's stated that Izzy not realy a human, it plays a importaint part of why Nazz hates and fears her. *According to the author, the resion why Eddy snapped was because all the horrable things that happend to him leading to the move. It can be better explained here. *It's hinted that Ed and Devil Lad have a 'secret' in the end of the comic. *We found out later that Izzy's a werewolf *Mr. Kitty happends to be a bad singer *The only people who know that Izzy's a werewolf are Finch, Devil Lad, and Ed. Category:Comics Category:Crossovers